Living With A Terran
by Pricat
Summary: Rocket's niece after winding up on Terra is now living with a young Terran having adventures and discovering things along the way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is Anotjer random GOTG idea, which was inspired by talking to my best friend and imagining one of Rocket's species living with a Terran so one thing led to Anotjer in my sleep deprived mind but hope you enjoy.**

 **In this story, Rocket's niece ends up on Terra, but winds up living with a Terran girl in Florida named Peri, so it's about their adventures and in this first chapter, Rocket's niece is in her ship Kylo, looking at Terra from where she is in space, and decides to go tnere to feed her curiousity, but prove her uncle wrong.**

* * *

"Hmm, so that's Terra eh, like Rocket mentioned?" a voice said to herself, as she looked out the window of her ship at the blue and green planet that was catching her attention, and was fixated with it after hearing her cousin Kade go on and on about it.

 _Terra straight ahead, do you wish to go there, like you wanted?_

The female raccoon was snapped out of her thoughts, by her ship's computer, nodding and engaging the turbo boosters, which her uncle, Rocket had added to her ship since she liked going fast which normally damaged her ship hoping to have adventures on Terra, even if her uncle wasn't a fan of the planet or found Terrans weird, because of Starlord.

"Let's go, Kylo!" she told the computer, fired up as usual.

 _As you desire, we should be approaching Terra soon, maybe you should rest._

"No way, besides I'm too fired up, you know?" the female alien raccoon replied, but it was her nocturnal instincts calling, which she was always listening to, and the ship was always trying to calm her down since sleeping was recharging which made her think she would miss out on adventures or fun.

 _You have been awake for a long time, plus you promised your aunt, you would._

"Kylo, I know I promised, but I can handle it, I'm an explorer, remember?" she replied.

As long as she could remember, she'd been living on Zandar despite being a kit that was ten and a half years old on Terran years, but she loved exploring, wanting to be an adventurer when she became an adult, so her uncle and aunt had made Kylo her ship for her, but she had been pulled out towards Terra, so was excited to go there, be the first of her species to go there, maybe prove Ubcle Rocket wrong.

"Hang on Kylo, we might have quite a landing." she said, turning off autopilot.

Her uncle had taught her to drive despite the fact she was that ypung, but she drove fast, knowing arriving on Terra might Eitner impress or frighten Terrans but she had to wait and see taking a deep breath because driving took focus, from what Rocket told her so was focusing as best she could.

* * *

"Wow, the stars are really pretty tonight, and wait a minute, what was that?" a voice asked, belonging to a young girl who had violet hair, sky blue eyes behind glasses that were looking through a telescope.

Her name was Peri, and lived in Florida, but had a wild imagination, but loved the night sky along with being shy so little did she know, that an alien raccoon would become her best friend.

Kylo had just rocketed down to Terra in quite a dramatic fashion, but the female alien raccoon Ibside was okay, plus used the cloaking device, so Terrans woukd not be afraid, since her cousin Kade had told her that Terrans might not be used to alien raccoons like them, despite the fact they knew Rocket.

"That was awesome, but this place doesn't look scary, it loons cool." she said yawning, passing out, unawsre a violet haired girl had seen Kylo and saw the steange raccoon, thinking she was cool looking taking her inside.

"I guess she can crash on my couch, but wonder where she came from, but what if she was in that spaceship I saw?" the girl said putting the stranger on the couch wrapping a blanket around her, to make her feel comfortable and with it being so late, they could figure things out in the morning.


	2. Giving Her An Name

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope you are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Peri is bonding with her new friend, that she names Luna, and learns that Luna's uncle might not be happy, about the fact she is on Terra.**

* * *

Rocket was stunned after Mira had woken him up, saying that their niece's ship had left Zandar making him sigh, seeing Kade their daughter grin, guessing her cousin was having adventures, making Rocket sigh.

"Her parents wanted her to stay safe, not go on adventures, which was why she was on Zandar." he said.

"But she's a big kit now, she can handle herself." Kade stated to her father.

"That may be true Starshine, but some parts of the universe can be dangerous, plus your cousin is still a kit." Mira told her.

Rocket agreed, hoping his niece was alright, wherever she was.

* * *

It was mid morning, as Peri woke up since she'd been up late star gazing and wondered if that raccoon she'd foubd was alright, getting up despite having slept in her clothes, leaving her room as her house was like a bungalow or an apartment going into the kitchen, fixing herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for brunch, since it was too late for cereal, unaware the female raccoon was beginning to stir smelling it.

"Whoa what's that smell, as it's intresting?" she said, but her words came out sounding like alien tongue, guessing she needed to put an universal translator on this Terran so she could understand what she was saying, hoping she was not frightening her seeing the girl come over.

She watched as the female put something on her, turning it on.

"That's an universal translator, so you can hear what I'm saying, without it sounding odder." she said.

"Were you in that rocket I saw last night, when I was watching the stars?" Peri asked her.

"Yep, I wanted to come here, but this is cool, I've never met a Terran before, but what's your name?" the female raccoon told her.

"My name is Peri, but what about you?" she said making the female alien raccoon grin.

"I don't have an name, Peri, but maybe you want to give me an name." she replied.

Peri nodded as she was thinking about names that fitted a female alien raccoon kit, that was very unique, seeing her smell the jar of peanut butter in her hand making her giggle but knew a name that was beauitful, and made her think of outer space.

"How about Luna, as it is to do with the moon?" Peri said, seeing the female alien raccoon's red eyes widen in awe meaning she liked it, making Peri grin.

"Yeah Luna Raccoon, I love it, Tnanks Peri, but what's that neat smelling stuff, in your paw?" Luna asked.

"It's peanut butter, and crunchy but when you mix it with jelly, it's awesome." Peri replied.

Luna was feeling hungry, as travelling many light years did make you hungry, making Peri giggle at this, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, making Luna excited to try, eating but loving it hoping her uncle could see the planet through her eyes, imagining his reaction if he knew she was here, or making friends with a Terran.

She had a feeling that he might be trying to find her, so made a video message, using the camera on her gauntlet making Peri impressed, guessing Luna had made it making her grin.

"You coukd say that, but let's hope my uncle doesn't flip, when he gets this." Luna told her, making Peri curious.

"It's alright, if I can stay with you?" Luna asked, seeing her nod.

"Yep, plus this is gonna be fun, plus is your uncle Thd same species, as you?" Peri replied.

"Incle Rocket is, but also a Guardian of the Galaxy." Luna said, guessing from her new friends's reaction, she knew her uncle but grinned listening to her tell her where in Terra she was, because she just asked her, deciding to not leave Terra, because it was awesome, plus Peri was nice.

"Thanks, ad most Terrans are, but there are mean ones." Peri said.

Luna knew this, but could keep herself and Peri safe, from any bad things.


	3. Her First Slurpee

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but surprised by how many people are following and favouriting this, when it was a random idea from my sleep deprived mind._**

 ** _In this chapter, Rocket finds out that his niece is living on Terra and with a Terran girl but let's her be, because he sees that she is happy tnere, plus Luna drinks a Slurpee for the first time lol meaning Peri has to deal with a hyped up alien raccoon._**

* * *

 _This is Luna Raccoon, and have found my way to the pkanet known as Terra, but fine and living with a Terran female named Peri but the pkanet is very unique, and not weird, like my uncle Rocket thinks plus the Terrans like Peri are intresting, not like Starlord and will update as I have more adventures._

Rocket was surprised, along with Kade and Mira hearing that Luna was on Terra, yet alone living with a Terran girl making them hope their niece's parents did not know their daughter was having her own adventures without them sighing.

"So, what should we do, go after her, or just leave her there?" Mira asked Rocket, seeing him sigh.

"Well she seems happy, but we should keep this, from her folks." Rocket told her.

"Luna is so cool, living on Terra, and with a Terran, which is awesome." Kade said making Rocket sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile on Terra, it was night time plus Luna was excited to try more Terran food, besides peanut butter and jelly sandwiches making Peri giggle at her new best friend, hearing Luna's bracelet beep making her curious, but Luna wax ignoring it because she knew her uncle Rocket had seen her video message, and did not want to face him right now.

"You okay Luna, was that your uncle?" Peri asked, seeing the female alien raccoon nod, explaining and made Peri get it.

"You should talk to him, he might surprise you." Peri said seeing her go into the other room.

She went into the otjer room, but Peri could hear Luna and her uncle talking, but Luna seemed shy, making her get it, seeing Luna rejoin her, knowing what made her feel better, wrapping her arms around her in a hug, which to Luna felt good.

"Thanks Peri, as that felt good, because a hug feels good." Luna told her.

.Peri then felt her phone go off, as it was Slurpee Day at her 7-11 making her excited, Pkus Luna woukd get her first ever Slurpee along with her first ever sugar rush, making Luna curious getting into Peri's car in the shotgun seat, making Peri grin as they left her house.

"You'll like slurpies, as they'd very good, plus you might get hyper." Peri told her, making the female alien raccoon grin as they were here, seeing Peri had brought her own cups, going in as Luna followed, impressed, seeing the slushie machines, helping Peri puck out flavours, plus was helping Luna make one, seeing her grab bendy straws, making Peri grin.

When they got home, they were pouring it into cups, making Luna excited, remembering her cousin Kade telling her how good, but hyper these made you sipping through the straws that she had put into the cup.

"Mmmm, oh Groot, it's good, Kade was right!" Luna said, fist pumping making Peri chuckle.

"Yeah, it is good, but you alright?" Peri adked seeing Luna getting hyper and jittery.

She saw the female alien raccoon running around like a furry blur, making her impressed hoping that Rocket woukd not freak, because she had let Luna have her first Slurpee hearing her laughing hysterically, and starting to calm down feeling her stomach hurt after drinking the rest.

"That happens a lot, but it's good, plus let's hope your uncle doesn't flip." Peri told her.

She was wrapping a blanket around her, after putting a hot water bottle on Luna's belly, and had told her it might help her feel better, seeing her go to sleep which was good.


	4. Following Luna To Terra

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those that favourited and followed the story.**

 **In this chapter, Kade follows Luna to Terra which freaks Rocket out, but he decides to let her stay with Luna and her human friend Peri**

* * *

Kade was packing because after watching Luna's video message, she was going to Terra but not telling her parents because they would flip out, if they knew and was taking Mira's ship to Terra, hoping Luna and Peri would let her hang out with them arriving on Terra but was finding Luna and Peri's house sneaking into there.

"Wow, dad is wrong about Terra, like Luna said, in her video message." Kade said eating a pop tart.

"Kade, what on Terra are you doing here, and do your foljs know you're here?" Luna said to her.

Kade shook her brown furred head at her cousin's head, making Luna panic seeing that Kade had taken her mom's ship to get here, seeing Peri curious, about Luna's friend.

"That's Kade, my cousin who should not be here, because her foljs would freak." Luna told her.

Peri was making pancakes, and curious about Kade plus liked her mohawk, making Kade giggle at this, eating a pop tart liking them making Peri giggle at explaining herself making the violet haired girl impressed, wondering why Luna was freaking out.

"Because my uncle and aunt are very overprotective of Kade, meaning she will get in major trouble." Luna said.

"I left them a message, so it's cool." Kade told her, seeing her mom's ship had left, possibly going back to the Milano seeing Kade happy, that she might get to stay, making Luna sigh at her younger cousin.

* * *

Rocket and Mira were stunned, that Kade had copied what her cousin had done, gping to Terra which boggled Rocket's mind because he knew that Terrans were weirdos like Starlord, but Mira did not think that, hoping Kade was safe, seeing her ship return to the Milano guessing that was how Kade had gotten, to Terra in the first place.

"Whoa, where's Kade, and why does Rocket look freaked?" Starlord asked, listening to Mira tell him, impressing him.

"She's like you and Mira, so I would not worry, if I were you." Starlord said seeing Mira agree, but Rocket was unsure about letting Kade stay on Terra unsupervised.

"She won't be, and Luna is there." Mira told him, which was assuring him.

"Fine, and hope that she is alright." Rocket told her, making Starlord grin, seeing Rocket send Kade a message on her bracelet, so to let her know it was alright.

"She's going to be very happy, when she gets that, you know?" Mira told him.

Rocket noticed that his female mate was pregnant with Anotjer kit, but had a feeling that Kade would be happy about being a big sister making Mira giggle, kissing him.


	5. Following Her Cousin To Terra

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but stunned by how much people are favouriting and favouriting this but hope you like this new chapter, but sorry for making you wait as I'm Getying excited for Despicable Me 3 in two weeks time and still love Rocket and Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **In this chapter, Luna finds out that jet cousin Kade has followed her to Terra, but she and Peri let her stay, after convincing Rocket to let her so antics are gonna ensue.**

* * *

"Kade it's bedtime, not drive me or Peri crazy time!" Luna told Kade because it was late and the female alien raccoon youngster was running aroubd like crazy, after she, Luna and Peri had ice cream after dinner, but Kade's antics were making Peri giggle.

"I can't believe uncle Rocket said, that you could stay." Luna said to Kade, making her grin seeing Kade get sleepy making Peri guess that Kade was sleepy, along with herself and Luna since they were young.

"Let me tuck Kade in alright, and then I'll be back." Luna told Peri taking Kade to the guest room.

She was tucking her younger cousin into bed, but after causing mischief, she was tired out letting her sleep, leaving her be and joining Peri making the Terran girl wonder if Kade was alright.

"She just fell asleep, Peri but she's just excited, about being here." Luna told her, drinking warm milk, because Peri said that it helped Terrans fall asleep, but feeling sleepy making Peri get it.

She saw Luna fall asleep on the couch, wrapping a blanket around her, but kissed her furry head, seeing a smile on her face in sleep, which was cute going to her room, changing into her pyjamas.

* * *

 _It has been a few days on Terra, but some cool things have happened, like trying my first Slurpee and my cousin Kade decided to stay for a while, which is good._

Rocket grinned as he was watching Luna's latest video message, because he liked that his niece was doing this because he could watch what she was up to, hoping Kade would follow suit, seeing Mira shake her furred head at her husband, seeing a photo of baby Rocket with his family, which made her smile, because her husband looked cute.

"Aww, he looked adorable as a baby, just likevKade." she said to him, making him blush.

He hoped that Kade and Luna were safe on Terra, but Mira assured him they were safe, and knew that their new human friend would not hurt them, making Rocket unsure and breath deeply.

"You got a point, Mira, but they better be safe." he told her.


	6. Trying To Cool Down

"Whoa, it's super hot, Peri is this normal?" Kade asked.

"Yep, it's normal during summer, here on this planet." Peri replied.

"You can go back to the Milano, if you don't like it." Luna muttered.

"It was the middle of June on the planet Terra, which Peri was used to growing up here, realising that Kade and Luna being from space weren't, giggling at the little bickering between both female raccoons.

Whoa, we just need to cool down, as the heat gets to Terrans, and makes them grumpy." Peri told them, making them curious listening to her explain the many ways, that Terrans cooled down during the summer giving them ideas making Peri curious, unaware her new friends were natural inventors.

"Yeah, first one to discover a way to cool us down, wins!" Kade said making Luna sigh.

"I'm sorry about Kade, she is like my uncle." she told PetI making her grin.

Luna realised that she should tell her uncle what was going on, because Rocket said she could stay, but had to send video messages everyday, so he knew she was safe, sighing plus Kade being distracted, she could not butt in, when she was talking seeijg a robot, guessing Kade had made this which was making ice cream, or smoothies or things to cool them down.

"Breat we've been living with Peri for a few days,and you're already trashing her house." Luna said.

* * *

On the Milano, Mira and Rocket were watching Luna's latest video message, telling about Summer, and what Kade did, or tried to do to cool the house down, like build a snow machine which made them chuckle, along withnStarlord who foubd Luna's point of view very entertaining, plus relieved Kade was driving Terra nits, instead of them making Rocket roll his eyes.

"She's just having fun, plus she is safe, along with Luna." Rocket said to him.

They hoped that Luna's parents would not check up on things, or find out their daughter was on Terra and living with a Terran, not on Zandar making Gamora curious about this along with the otjers, making Mira sigh.

"Luna's mom was in Novacore with me, but after having Luna, she got very overprotective, telling Luna that the universe was dangerous,but Zandar was safe so for a while she believed that, until hearing stories about many planets including Terra made Luna more curious, than scared which was why Rocket and I made a ship for her, which she named Kylo." Mira explained.

"Yep, and thankfully, Zora has no clue that Luna goes exploring in Kylo, or blasted off to Terra so let's hope, she doesn't find out or I'm screwed!" Rocket went on.

Starlord could understand this, as he knew that Luna would be safe, like Kade was, hoping that Zora would not ask them, where Luna was, but sighing.


	7. A Few Months Later

"Whoa, what's with the tree in the house?" Luna asked.

"It's a Grootmas tree, genius!" Kade said to her.

It was a few months later and was Winter meaning Christmas was approaching making Peri excited, guessing her friends might not be used to the holidays, being from space.

"The tree is a Christmas tree, which we're gonna decorate, bit where the gifts go, for opening on Christmas morning." Peri told them, making both female raccoon kits excited, at the mention of gifts.

"We get gifts too, right?" Luna asked, seeing Peri nod giving them ideas, plus wanted to get Peri gifts, but they did not have Terran money and units giving Luna an idea, to make something for Peri.

"Yeah, awesome idea, cuz!" Kade said, Pkus had brought her tools, plus using Peri's Terran power tools, making Luna hope, the house would not bet damaged in the process like when she and her dad invented stuff, or tinkered with stuff before to the point where Starlord had yelled at her, and taken tools from Kade.

But Luna was curious about the holidays, because they sounded fun, despite Halloween had scared her, untilPeri had told her about it, plus Kade had pulled pranks on her.

"Wow, all your decorations look pretty, Peri!" she said, seeing the human girl agree, putting a Santa hat on Luna's head which she liked, making Peri wonder where Kade was.

* * *

Mira grinned watching Luna's latest video entry, that she'd sent but she and Rocket were impressed, but guessed that Kade was causing mischief but Starlord saw that it was the holidays on Terra, but saw Rocket stunned seeing video messages from Lina's mother, Zora making him freak out because Zora had no clue, that her daughter was living on Terra.

"Whoa, whoa just relax, plus being on Terra makes Luna happy, compared to being on Zandar." Mira assured him.

"You gotta a point, but we should give Luna a heads up, just in case." Rocket told her, making Starlord get it.

Rocket was sending a video message to Luna, hoping she would get it, because she loved her new life on Terra.

In Peri's house, Luna felt her bracelet beep, making her and Kade confused it was a message from Rocket, saying that Zora was looking for her, making Luna freaked out and Kade face palm.

"Zora is Luna's mom, and she doesn't know that she came here." Kade told her making Peri get it.

"We'll help, if she comes here, as not all Terrans are dumb, you know?" Peri told her, making Kade chuckle.


End file.
